


The Chess Game

by geeyoulookawful



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeyoulookawful/pseuds/geeyoulookawful
Summary: The Chess Game, but if it was a story instead of a song.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	The Chess Game

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a few months ago so it might be a little different from my other stuff since its less recent. i hope you like it, though!

Whizzer sat down, staring at the chessboard. Marvin had convinced him to play, and he immediately regretted it. He barely remembered the rules. He grabbed the king and looked up at Marvin to see if he was starting right.

Marvin soon followed suit. He himself was rather skilled at this game so he knew what he was doing. Unlike Whizzer, who had just grabbed the king. Certainly a horrible first move. "That's the king. You want to protect him. Now treat him nice and use some brains." Marvin locked eyes with Whizzer, feeling a bit cocky that he could tell the man in front of him how to play chess.

Whizzer pulled his hand back to himself. "Yeah, I obviously knew that." He stared at the board some more. "Now I'm gonna..." he trailed off, trying to make his first move count.

Marvin made a few noises at some of the choices Whizzer was making. He took a deep breath. "Play the game already." He kept his hands intertwined as he stared back at the board then to Whizzer.

Whizzer looked up at Marvin, who seemed to be judging him. "Don't watch me! I can do it." He kept trying to make a move but he could pretty much feel Marvin's eyes on him.

Marvin adjusted a bit. Under his breath, he muttered, "Have a little scotch." There was a small smirk on his face as he watched Whizzer try so hard to make a move. It was kind of enjoyable.

Whizzer finally picked up his knight and placed it in front of one of his own pawns. "Shit! I didn't wanna do that." he said to himself, looking up at Marvin. "Maybe you could show me where? I don't really remember the rules."

Marvin gave Whizzer a smug look. He was expecting Whizzer to ask for help. "Do you want my help?" He asked, leaning forward and staring at Whizzer.

"No!" Whizzer said, then he saw Marvin give him a warning expression and softened his tone. "I don't. I can think it through myself." He continued looking down at his hands, embarrassed for not knowing what to do. He didn't need to boost Marvin's ego by making him think he was the smarter one.

"Start again. We've clearly seen the worst." Marvin felt it would be fair to at least give Whizzer one more try. He forgot the rules, so what? Marvin directed his hand at the move Whizzer had made. Such a bad move. At least Whizzer, too, knew how stupid it would be to do that. He sat back and waited for Whizzer to fix his mistake.

"I'm starting again then." Whizzer announced. He put his knight back and stared at the board once again with his brow furrowed. He rubbed his palms on his thighs and licked his lips in concentration, trying to remember what Marvin had told him what a decent starting move looked like.

Marvin watched Whizzer closely. He figured Whizzer would make a move soon. Anywhere. Whether it be a shitty or an outstanding one that made him think. Slowly, he was getting impatient. Whizzer was taking too long. "Move a pawn already!"

Whizzer hushed Marvin with a quick and confused, "No, sir." There were eight pawns to choose from. He didn't know which one would be best.

Marvin hit Whizzer with an equally quick and annoyed, "Move." This was taking too long for his liking. All his patience was long gone by now.

Exasperated, Whizzer finally asked, "Where?"

"There." 

"Here?" 

"Move a pawn."

"This one?"

"Don't move the Queen!" Marvin snapped at Whizzer.

"Who do I move then?!" Whizzer exclaimed.

Marvin put his face in his palms and muttered, “Jesus,”

Whizzer was beginning to think that nothing he did could satisfy Marvin. Not just in the game, but in real life too. It was like he examined Whizzer’s every move, looking for a flaw to point out, and of course he always found something.

“Y'know,” Marvin started. “Winning is everything to me. So if you could hurry up that’d be great.”

Whizzer scoffed. “Nothing is everything,” He stated, then he went on, “Well, except sex.”

“Move the pawn.” Marvin urged.

“And money,” Whizzer added. Then he quickly moved the pawn on the far right forward two spaces.

“Good first move,” Marvin commented. He did think it was rather clever of Whizzer to open up his rook like that.

Whizzer hummed appreciatively. “I think it’s okay. Take a turn now.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Marvin said, rolling his eyes. Of course he knew it was his turn.

Whizzer thought he’d spice up the game by mocking Marvin’s previous words. He leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands. “Move the pawn.”

Marvin ignored him, staring at the board.

“Move. The Pawn.” Whizzer insisted, pointing at the pawn on Marvin’s far left. It was the one opposite Whizzer’s, and moving it forward would render both of them useless. Of course Whizzer didn’t know that, though. He barely remembered which ones were rooks and which ones were bishops. Whizzer put his hand out next to Marvin’s, “Take my hand,” he cooed.

Marvin extended his hand out to Whizzer and let him take it. His lover’s hand felt soft against his calloused palms and he almost smiled. That is until Whizzer guided his hand down to the pawn he had previously pointed to and moved it forward two spaces so it was right in front of Whizzer’s.

“Play the game.” Whizzer said with a smug little smile.

Marvin wanted to wipe that smile off his face. Preferably with a kiss. He pulled Whizzer’s hand close to him and leaned forward. “God, you’re pretty.”

Whizzer shook his hand out of Marvin’s grasp and leaned away. “That’s too bad, since you clearly need a man-”

Marvin cut him off, “What?”

“Who’s brainy,” Whizzer continued, “Or ‘witty.’”

“Or witty.” Marvin muttered it to himself at the same time that Whizzer mocked him for it. “Move.”

“What should I do now?” Whizzer asked, not really caring about the game anymore. He was fed up with Marvin telling him what to do. He was just trying to piss him off now.

Marvin repeated himself. “Move.”

“Where?”

“There.”

“How should I behave myself?” Whizzer was getting fired up now too. Running through his mind were all the times Marvin had told him what to do, and the way he was treated by this man infuriated him. “You know what? Maybe we should just stop this.” he stated, not sure if he was talking about the game of their ‘relationship’.

Marvin apparently went with the former and said, “This game sucks.”

Whizzer changed his mind, wondering if he could get Marvin to back down. “Let me win.”

Marvin shrugged. Maybe he’d get a kiss if he let Whizzer win. “Yessir.”

“Please?” Whizzer asked, beginning to move pieces randomly across the board.

“Yes-” Marvin moved pieces at random too, but still followed their correct patterns.

“Great!” Whizzer’s pieces started to get a bit more chaotic and he moved them around the board as if they were toys.

Marvin didn’t think this was what Whizzer meant. He thought he would just go easy and still follow the rules. “Wait-” He saw Whizzer try to grab at his king shouting “Whizzer wins!” but he blocked him.

Whizzer tried again and succeeded, shouting for a second time, more triumphant than before, “Whizzer wins!”

Marvin’s face got red with anger. “Wait!” he finally yelled at a celebrating Whizzer.

“Checkmate!” Whizzer happily exclaimed.

‘Every move he just made was wrong.’ Marvin thought to himself. He soon realized that every bit of this relationship was wrong too. He had examined every little detail as it happened in the past ten months and nothing seemed right. He stood up and walked away, going to fetch something from their bedroom.

“What?” Whizzer asked innocently as he watched Marvin leave. He sighed and placed Marvin’s captured king in the middle of the board and called for him. “Marvin!” He heard footsteps and started to turn around and stand up but was faced with Marvin, who delicately placed a suitcase- that seemed to be fully packed- in front of him.

Marvin took a step back and put his hands on his hips. This was his way of kicking Whizzer out. He had had enough of Whizzer’s disrespectful, ungrateful attitude.

“I’m supposed to make your dinner. I’m supposed to be a pasty, and lose at chess. I take whatever you give me, whether it be praise, or, or complaints, or whatever the fuck! Reluctantly, sure, but I never say a thing about it!” Whizzer had started to yell now, unable to control his temper. He grew more angry when Marvin started to mock him, waving a hand forward with a fake pitiful look on his face. “I clip the fucking coupons! I make your dinner! And I’m supposed to make time for you and shower you with affection after all the shit you put me through. I’m not a fucking housewife, Marvin!” He stood up, kicking the suitcase aside and took a step away from Marvin, still yelling. “This has gotta come to a stop, Marvin!”

Marvin’s face contorted into one of anger. He couldn’t believe how Whizzer was acting right now. “I couldn’t agree more!” he exclaimed out of the urge to yell back.

“This, whatever the fuck it was, has been a lousy, but fabulous failure of a relationship!”

“All I want’s a kiss!” Marvin yelled. “Why can’t even you of all people understand that?” 

Whizzer scoffed. “Don’t you dare start explaining, I’m _sick_ of your shitty explanations. Why did I ever even buy them? This seriously needs to end! This,” he gestured between the two of them. “This,” he pointed frantically back to that stupid chessboard. “This- This whole fucking thing! It’s gotta end!” he felt hot tears sting his eyes, but he refused to feel weak by letting them fall. Not in front of Marvin.

“Then leave!” Marvin yelled, picking up his suitcase and shoving it at him.

“Fine!” Whizzer snatched it from Marvin and checked his shoulder as he pushed past him towards the door, making sure it slam shut. As he walked down the hallway he couldn’t help but let the tears fall, not caring who saw him in this vulnerable state. He just had to get far, far away from Marvin before he ran back to the man he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this! i dont have any other pre-written songfics, but let me know if you wanna see more of this! it was a lot of fun to write!


End file.
